


夜行列车

by PuresetRIP



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 异坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuresetRIP/pseuds/PuresetRIP
Summary: 蔡徐坤的痣和他本人一样美丽。
Relationships: 王子异/蔡徐坤 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	夜行列车

-

洛杉矶傍晚过后夜色浓厚，月亮也粘稠，再晚些时候地面落了雨，蔡徐坤同王子异共撑一把小伞，咬着耳朵回家。站在玄关处他才发现王子异左肩淋湿，衣服黏在身体表面，额发沾了水，垂在眼睑，眼睛湿漉漉像只小狗，如同从月亮里偷了点潮汐。

蔡徐坤被他的眼睛牵住了，没由来地想要亲他，像一个渴水的小孩，贴上去吻他嘴唇，绵软滚烫，仿佛一团火点燃王子异血液。他自作孽，身体轻得像是云，被王子异打横抱起来扔在床上，两个人衣服被体温烘烤出一种咸湿气味，仿佛七月的海。海浪一层层地拍岸，将他拍得头脑昏沉，心脏一直沉重跳动，身体浸没海水中央，迅速湿润起来。

蔡徐坤有两个生殖器官，王子异始终都知道，两片丰腴大阴唇的交汇处长了根鸡巴，那大小王子异一手可以握得住三根，且又粉又嫩，硬起来就乖顺地倒在小腹上，和蔡徐坤展开身体任由他操的姿态一模一样，像是一只露肚皮的小猪。王子异折开他双腿的时候，他的小兄弟就躺在那里，粉嘟嘟地吐水，龟头晶莹发亮。往下看一看就看到那只粉屄开开合合，女穴湿淋淋淌水，王子异用两根大拇指把那只屄扒开了仔仔细细地看，准备下嘴去舔，才发现蔡徐坤的另一个秘密。

蔡徐坤的屄上长了一颗痣。

他那只粉嫩嫩的小屄很漂亮，饱满而多肉，是个馒头屄，剥开看是湿润的洋红色，仿佛肉豆蔻开瓣。那颗痣生得很小，是小阴唇上的一点，不太明显，却和他身体上每一颗痣都一样美丽，像是一只蝴蝶落在含苞玫瑰上。房间里灯开着，光从他两条笔直的大腿内侧铺下来映在小穴上，王子异看到那里如何流水，如何润泽而光亮，如何翕动，仿佛他会呼吸的嘴唇。

王子异见过他身体每一颗痣，他像是天生叫人拿来操的，身体生了许多细小的痣，繁多而不冗余，每一颗痣都点得恰到好处。王子异始终爱看落在他皮肤上的蝴蝶，左颊，眼睑，下颏边缘，后颈，他平直锁骨中间沉下去的那道弯弯海峡，也落过蝴蝶。有时候他也俯下身去吻，腰侧的，蝴蝶骨的，尾椎上方，臀线以下，每一个吻落上去都有瘀血在薄薄的血管上方散开来，仿佛玫瑰在荒野次第盛开。蔡徐坤身体敏感得不行，每一枚痣都是他的敏感点，王子异只是躬身，用嘴唇抿一抿那些痣周围的皮肉，蔡徐坤下体的布料就湿透一片。

所以王子异决定下嘴去尝一尝。他扒着两片外阴，伸出舌尖去舔他女穴附近凸起的软肉，由下而上地舔弄阴道口和不曾使用过的女性尿孔，像吃一颗水果糖。蔡徐坤情动，两片小阴唇皱巴巴的，柔软的粉红色，已经充血了，前面连着的阴蒂也挺立着，王子异用门牙轻轻一咬就让他爽得腰酸并且淌水。那颗痣兴许也是他的敏感部位，王子异想，并且用虎牙碾磨那一侧的蚌肉，蔡徐坤不受控制地尖叫了一声，声音染上了哭腔。他在喷水，王子异尽数接进了嘴里，并尝到他腥甜的淫味，同时嗅到精液的味道如何蔓延。

王子异没想到他被碰一碰这里居然会吹水，还直接射了。刚刚高潮过的穴口湿得一塌糊涂，王子异把舌头探进去插他软热一片的逼，蔡徐坤里面痒得要命，急需要男人的大鸡巴插进来给他止痒止骚，把他淌个不停的淫水塞进小穴深处堵着，他急得用大腿根夹着王子异脑袋，把他舌头往小穴深处送，到最后终于忍不住哭出声。

子异，操我，用你的鸡巴操我。

王子异把头从蔡徐坤飘着腥膻味的两腿中间抬起来，鸡巴在裤头里已经硬得发胀了，解开裤链就气势汹汹地弹出来，紫红色龟头狰狞上翘。他扶着阳具，用分泌腺液的马眼蹭了两下那点痣，磨得蔡徐坤直拧腰，才把柱身塞进他紧窒阴道里。内里的空虚被填满，蔡徐坤舒服得喟叹一声，然后扭着腰说你插插我。王子异把他两条腿分到最开，用指甲盖掐他充血勃起的小阴唇，尤其是那颗痣，蔡徐坤马上爽得哭喊起来，眼睛和穴道一样潮湿温热，内壁一股一股地往王子异硕大鸡巴上浇淫水。王子异心里骂了句脏话，马上俯下身用自己的嘴唇堵蔡徐坤的，把他那些直白的淫叫和荤话堵在嗓子里，呜呜的，像小猪肚子饱饱的哼哼。他们的吻还带着蔡徐坤逼里流出来的水的味道，腥甜，接着王子异把那根粗大肉棒抽出来又狠狠顶进去，两颗卵蛋拍在蔡徐坤软乎乎的屁股蛋子上，发出很尖锐淫秽的啪啪声。

呜呜...啊...要坏了。子异轻点...。

他越是这样求饶，王子异就越要用力干他。王子异向前挺腰，硕大的鸡巴往花蕊深处冲撞，低头就可以看到两个人交合的部位泛起一大片水沫。蔡徐坤明明哭喊得声嘶力竭，两片蜜桃一样的臀肉却直往王子异硬挺的性器上送，前端的分身射了几次，现在正稀里哗啦地流水。王子异被他不停收缩的阴道夹得头皮都发麻，就报复地用手指拨弄阴唇上那颗痣，蔡徐坤果然又扯开嗓子浪叫着射了一次，小玉茎筋疲力竭地趴在小腹处，肥厚的肉穴死命包裹住王子异的硬物，王子异提着枪抽送了几十下，把鸡巴抽出来射在了蔡徐坤外阴上，又把龟头上沾着的精液抿在那点细小的痣上才肯作罢，于是那颗痣仿佛蝴蝶上落了星星似的。王子异躺下来，蔡徐坤累得昏昏欲睡了，就环着他脖子迷迷糊糊地在他脸上啵啵两下，脸颊又粉又肉。

睡吧小猪。王子异小声说。我陪你一直到梦尽头。

-

小坤，你知道你这里长了颗痣吗？

王子异这样问他的时候蔡徐坤正大张着腿给王子异看穴，王子异鼻尖上还沾着蔡徐坤屄里淌出来的淫水，他仔仔细细地上下瞧了个边，那点痣就落在那里，像只蝴蝶，让他以为是一场梦。

真的吗？在哪里？

蔡徐坤把腰向前折，想要看看自己下体那朵肉花，可那点痣实在细小，如同一粒盐，所以只使他能够看见自己仿佛蚌肉的水亮亮的屄，至于细节根本是看不清楚的。这一下子让他红了脸。不看了不看了，于是他抗拒地朝后倒下去，两只手捂着眼睛，耳垂欲滴血。王子异把他两条凝脂般的腿到胸前，鸡巴借着四溢的淫水一捅到底，蔡徐坤被填得惊呼了一声，龟头就碾在酸麻的花心上，动起来一下一下插得他浑身酥软。王子异含着蔡徐坤嘴唇，手臂托起他细嫩的小屁股下了床，蔡徐坤就一下子因为重力而坠下去，小穴把王子异鸡巴吃得更深，他仰着头喘了一会，勃起的小阴茎在王子异腹肌上蹭来蹭去，连带着结实胸膛都沾上腺液，湿淋淋的一大片。

王子异也被吸得粗喘了两声，手上掂了掂蔡徐坤两瓣臀肉边走路边插他，蔡徐坤只觉得自己被操得头都晕了，他的身体在不停向下滑，只能勾着王子异的脖子在他身上挂着，上下颠簸的幅度让他被操得脊背直打颤，龟头一寸一寸碾开深处的媚肉，他唯一能做的就是趴在他身上漏尿一样地射精和到处淌水。王子异抱着他一路从卧室操到玄关，蔡徐坤屁股里的水淋漓泄了一地，王子异叫他回头看镜子，他看了一眼就羞得把脸埋在王子异肩窝里不肯出来了。王子异从镜子里看他和屁股一样又红又肉乎乎的脸蛋，突然把鸡巴从他烂熟的屄里抽出来，把他放到地上让他转身。蔡徐坤被操得腿都软了，一落地当然站不住，就支着镜子被迫看到自己身上青紫的淤痕和红肿的乳头，王子异从后面用把尿的姿势抱着他，鸡巴在穴口蹭了蹭又一下插进去，又把蔡徐坤捅得汁水四溢。蔡徐坤从这个角度终于清楚看到自己如何被干，平坦胸膛上两颗乳头肿得老高，如同樱桃，王子异比他大了不知道多少倍的阳物就在他身体里进出，交合处干出黏腻的咕啾声，打出一片白沫。蔡徐坤突然羞得流起眼泪，边浪叫边发出抽噎声，偏偏王子异还要用两根手指扒开他两片大阴唇，问他能不能看到自己的痣，蔡徐坤哭着摇了摇头，离得这么远怎么可能会看得清，王子异就站着往上操他，边操边靠近全身镜，最后让蔡徐坤两片肿胀的小阴唇和镜面贴合在一起。

呜呜...够了够了...我看到了...

蔡徐坤边哭边叫，像一个淫荡的小娼妓，那颗痣终于被他看到，但相比较而言看得更清楚的是王子异那根硬挺的大鸡巴如何操干他身体。镜面凉得让他不受控地缩了缩小穴，王子异那根火热的鸡巴就深深埋在他身体里，蔡徐坤忍不住尖叫着呻吟出来，用手指抠挖乳尖，另一只手伸到前面去揉那粒充血的阴蒂，前端的性器被操得一跳一跳地漏了精，他射了太多次，精液稀得像水，龟头也红通通亮晶晶的。王子异又捻了他阴唇上那颗痣，感受到他阴道里收缩的内壁和淋在龟头上温热的一股淫水，于是握着他那根软趴趴的分身上下撸动。蔡徐坤哭着叫他别摸了，王子异当然不会如他的愿，最后那根可怜小鸡巴颤抖着吐出最后一股精水，同时他夹紧了肉壁，一道尿柱从马眼里喷出来浇到镜子上，王子异就在他抽抽搭搭的声音里射出来。

事后蔡徐坤控诉他的时候哭得直吞音，脸颊肉鼓鼓，王子异非常疑惑他究竟为什么会那么像只小猪，于是他们轰轰烈烈地又来了一炮。

-

演唱会那天王子异给化妆师发了个大红包，因为蔡徐坤被烫了卷毛，脸上扑了腮红，点了雀斑，刘海遮住眼睛，眼神看起来总是呆呆的，像只智商不怎么高的傻小猪。开场之前蔡徐坤就注意到王子异脸上蹊跷的红晕和尺寸不太正常的裤裆，紧接着两个人就从队伍里面消失了。

蔡徐坤跪在王子异腿边帮他解开裤子的时候，那根坚硬如铁的鸡巴几乎是瞬间弹在他脸上，抽得他鼻尖都有点酸痛。王子异说，我喜欢你今天的妆，像只小猪似的了，你每次被我操射，脸都是这么粉嘟嘟。所以他就把着王子异那根鸡巴，用鸡蛋大的龟头蹭自己脸颊长出来的肉，又扶着鸡巴的根部一左一右地打在自己脸上，手里的阴茎越来越硬，马眼分泌出来的清液和白浊沾在脸颊上，有些崩溅到鼻尖。蔡徐坤没有感受到痛感侵袭，反而感到羞耻的爽快，小小的阴茎硬挺起来，花穴慢慢张合流水，打透底裤，淫汁仿佛河水静谧流淌，他就在王子异鸡巴拍打颊侧的啪啪声中呻吟起来，摸到手里粗长的性器涨得更大。

王子异伸手钳住他的脸，挺了挺腰将鸡巴送进蔡徐坤湿滑的口腔里，龟头在舌身磨蹭，蔡徐坤就尝到浓烈麝香味和咸腥的腺液味道。王子异的阳具堵住嘴，呻吟声只能变成闷哼和喘息在更衣室里蔓延，他用饱满圆润的嘴唇抿住牙齿，舔弄时就不至于伤到王子异。他用两只白白嫩嫩的手捧着两颗卵蛋揉捏，浅浅的口腔含到底也只能含住一半柱身，他握着王子异那根过分巨大的性器卖力吞吐，马眼里分泌的液体粘在了嘴唇上。王子异一低头就看到他脸颊的肉被捅得鼓鼓囊囊的，耳根热得发红，眼神迷离，王子异几乎都要问到他身上那股猪奶的味儿。接着他就把手探下去掐他胸前的两点，蔡徐坤两颗乳头被粗糙布料磨得又痒又爽，就把身子递出去迎合王子异的手，自己的花穴早就湿哒哒地淌水了。

他被塞得两腮都发麻，像是吃了一颗酸涩葡萄柚，就抬起一双湿漉漉的眼睛娇嗔地瞪了一眼王子异。王子异被看得身体一紧，蔡徐坤嘴里轻轻一吸，王子异的鸡巴才终于跳着，有要射了的预兆。他把阴茎吐出来两只手攥着柱身上下撸动，感受到王子异性器下面血管的跳动，然后被猛地射在脸上。蔡徐坤伸出舌头接着，大半精液都吞进了肚子里，一些飞到睫毛和脸颊上也被他用手指抿下来塞进嘴里舔了咽下去。他伸着舌尖把龟头上剩下一点精液舔干净，王子异摸了他屁股一把闷闷地笑了，湿热的一大片，好在衣服下摆足够长度，遮了个严严实实。蔡徐坤因为逼太痒，骚水没有被止住，上台之前还在气鼓鼓地瘪嘴，脸颊的肉肉更红了，王子异看了半天，觉得他像一只水蜜桃小猪，忍不住埋下头乐了。

-

蔡徐坤也知道自己今天的妆软嫩嫩的，回房了就躺在床上仰着自拍，王子异跟着他回来，想起他裤子刚刚湿了一片，黏在身上估计也不舒服，就撑着床替他脱掉裤子，连着拽下了内裤。蔡徐坤还举着手机拍照，下半身那朵隐秘濡湿的花就突然曝在空气里，黏腻的冷气让他缩了缩屄，肉花收了苞，王子异就把他两条腿分开又去舔舐他的逼，用舌把花瓣展开。他探出舌尖去撩拨阴唇上的痣，蔡徐坤的屄瞬间充血了，阴蒂肿胀，从浓黑的毛发里冒出头来，王子异用门牙咬一咬，粉红色的小洞就喷了一小流的水。蔡徐坤抬起手遮着嘴发出呻吟，绵绵软软如同小猪呜咽，脸上烫得不行，好在盖着腮红，全然看不出什么。王子异含着那两片蚌肉和他的阴户接一个漫长甜腻的吻，舌头伸进屄里刺探，蔡徐坤含含糊糊地叫，子异，我要拍照，话语中间还夹杂着呜呜嗯嗯的喘息，全被王子异当成耳旁风放走了。蔡徐坤闭着眼睛哼哼呀呀地叫，身体软成一摊水，按不下快门。王子异就拿走手机替蔡徐坤拍照，对，再比个剪刀手，他说，被留在相册里隐忍又爽快的神情让他硬得发疼，蔡徐坤敛着眼睛乖巧地用嘴给他戴套，又用舌头把每道褶皱抹平了，才打开大腿让王子异肏屄。

王子异直着腰硬着鸡巴在穴口磨了磨就挺进去，没有急着来一通暴风骤雨的抽插，肉棍就在大张的洞里缓慢地深入，进出带出白浊的蜜汁。蔡徐坤空虚得身体都颤抖了一把，紧致的逼肉下意识地一夹，用力挽留住王子异那根坚挺肉杵。两条腿缠上去环住王子异精壮腰身，流水的小洞死命咬合柱身的每一道纹路，修长的小腿在后腰磨蹭了一下，虽是无意之举，但是极尽勾引，暧昧无比。王子异垂着的眼睛暗沉，下身深深地沉入销魂深谷，把交媾的肉体击打声干进蔡徐坤屁股里，朝着紧致的蚌肉深处直捣黄龙，蔡徐坤被肏得媚眼如丝，娇躯轻颤，浑身细嫩皮肉都泛粉，他毛发生得旺盛，仔细看看颊侧还有绒毛软嘟嘟，让王子异觉得自己在和一只小猪咪做爱。蔡徐坤被他插得眼前模糊，难以对焦，压抑的娇吟逐渐变成放浪的尖叫，娇嫩的骚穴被捅得烂熟，汁水四溢，仿佛甜软水蜜桃。王子异握着他的腰把他往自己鸡巴上撞，蔡徐坤可怜的小猪屌还在胡乱流水，眼睛也湿润得像是浸过蜜。他被王子异赤裸滚烫的眼神盯高潮了，前端淌出粘稠浑浊的白液，花心里喷出一股水浇在王子异鸡巴上，王子异差点让他这股水吹射了，好不容易缓过来劲儿，又掐了蔡徐坤屁股两把，让臀肉上面布满红肿的指痕和青紫瘀伤才肯罢休。  
  
当天夜里他把蔡徐坤折成各种姿势操弄，看他的小猪被插得浑身红红，脸颊肉嘟嘟，从上到下只会淌骚甜的淫水。总之第二天蔡徐坤怎么也不肯打腮红了。

-

王子异最近有工作，要飞去异地，蔡徐坤每天夜里想他那根鸡巴想得睡不着觉，第三天照例煲过电话粥后确认了王子异回到酒店准备休息，就扒得整个下半身光溜溜。他原本阴毛就稀疏，特意剃了，那张不停流水的馒头屄就更明显，白生生粉嫩嫩的。

王子异甫一躺在床上，微信提示音就响了，他把蔡徐坤发那支视频点开看，脸突然红到脖颈。蔡徐坤开了前置摄像头，手机放在两条腿中间，王子异看到他如何用舌头将手指舔得水亮，饱满阴户慢慢变得湿润，他用食指和中指拨开侧边濡湿的花瓣，插进圆润的小洞里缓慢抽插，仰靠在床头闭眼轻轻呻吟，赤条条的腰扭着。蔡徐坤用另一只手撸动勃起的软嫩性器，修剪整齐的指甲抠弄细小吐水的马眼，猛地拔高了嗓子尖叫，插穴的两根手指在屄里搅出淫靡水声，王子异看得血液迅速向下冲，隔着屏幕嗅到蔡徐坤身上小苍兰与玫瑰香，嘴里呷到他逼水的腥甜味道，鸡巴在内裤里硬挺起来。

他把裤头解开了，鸡巴狰狞地高昂着，颜色赤红，硬得像根铁棒。蔡徐坤张着大腿自慰给他看，没出声，然而口型是一次又一次的子异，子异。他把衣服掀上去咬着，指尖抠挖胸前小小的乳头，塞进逼里的手指也抽出来，两指并拢隔着包皮软肉轻轻研磨碾压着肿胀阴蒂。王子异看得眼热，把手握成蔡徐坤骚逼那样大小撸自己的鸡巴，假装那是在操蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤晃着手来回揉搓阴核，把屄里淌出来的水甩得向四周飞溅，王子异就想象是自己把他肏得汁水四溢，蔡徐坤爽得浑身在颤，家里红色大床的床板不停摇晃，发出叫床一样的咯吱声，床单湿了一片，颜色仿佛是鸽子血，嫣红色几乎把蔡徐坤冷白的肌肤衬得像是透明。王子异把鸡巴狠狠插进手指团成的那个洞里，像是在操蔡徐坤的屁股，快感虽远不如馒头屄那样会夹，可蔡徐坤手淫他是第一次见。有时情动难自拔时，蔡徐坤那两根手指不知轻重地按压，爽得自己鸡巴一跳一跳的差点射了，他就用指腹堵着自己可怜兮兮的细小阴茎，延长快感，好让自己自渎得久一点。

王子异就盯着他翕张轻喘的唇瓣打枪，幻想自己正与他接一个软桃味吻，蔡徐坤把自己玩得很爽，小穴变成糜烂的红色，他仰着头，王子异看到他高挺的鼻子变成猪鼻子的形状，肉肉的，他做爱的时候真的像一只小猪，于是王子异就硬得更厉害。他在想象里将龟头浅浅地塞进蔡徐坤嘴里，把马眼里渗出的腺液蹭在蔡徐坤的嘴唇上，让他用舌头一点一点舔走，再含着硕大的杵头嘬吸，乖顺又骚。王子异伸着手指一点一点从囊袋撸到冠状沟，蔡徐坤正在他脑海里用花穴吃他肉棒上的每一寸纹路，他想他想得要死。蔡徐坤在手机那边抠自己的逼，突然抠到骚心，手指不小心抬开了，精液就漏了淌下来，屄里一下一下收缩着潮吹了。他带着哭腔委屈巴巴地叫他子异，叫老公老公，王子异被他叫得快射了，又看见他撅着屁股爬下来，扒着两条肥嫩的阴唇给他看湿漉漉喷水的小馒头逼，小鸡巴在床单上蹭来蹭去，骚得不成样子。视频的最后是蔡徐坤把自己的精液混着淫水一股脑吞了，王子异看着就发狠地撸管，粗喘着射到手机上。

蔡徐坤给他发完了视频，又发了一条语音，王子异点开听差点又硬起来。蔡徐坤在那边小声用气音说，老公，逼好痒，来操我吧。

-

王子异用鸡巴刺穿蔡徐坤阴道的时候跨年晚会将尽。蔡徐坤在这个舞台上唱《It's You》的首发，身后映幕的建模是爱人的脸。王子异就坐在下面看，捱到跨年前倒数时刻，才把蔡徐坤从席间拽走，那架势像是要带着他私奔。他坐在下面看硬了，歌中间泄出来的几声呻吟就像是蔡徐坤在他身体下面被压着，一点一点被操坏了，他一下子想把蔡徐坤的手拽过来给他摸鸡巴，让他感受自己如何想要插进他流水的屄里。

很明显，蔡徐坤下面也骚得厉害，总之王子异把他压在车后座手向腿心探的时候，他两条纤长的大腿中间已经湿哒哒，水流个不停。蔡徐坤替他解开裤子，随即很口渴地蹲下去含住了那根坚硬鸡巴，他用嘴把王子异舔吸得滚烫，又借着唾液抚摸柱身，王子异把他衣服掀起来舔湿手指捏他乳头，粗大性器已经被他撸得膨胀了几圈，青筋暴跳。蔡徐坤粉屄已经被乳头的快感刺激得流了不少淫水，黏腻地顺着白皙的腿根淌下来，王子异再也忍不住了，分开两条修长的大腿，将狰狞的性器挤入窄小的骚穴，粗大的龟头碾开一寸寸贴合的媚肉。王子异将人抵在车座，背靠着垫毯，挺动下身开始剧烈抽插起来。阴茎被饥渴媚肉吞噬，分泌出来的骚水随着被撞击到肉穴深处，频繁得有些恐怖的快慰从脊椎一节一节向上爬，这快感让蔡徐坤忍不住大声呻吟。王子异放慢了速度，存心折磨似地用缓慢的速度进出，因龟头伴随着腺液缓慢摩擦过肉壁带来无尽的快感，蔡徐坤不停的收缩骚穴，恨不得王子异狠狠地快速的肏弄自己，这样实在是难耐得很，蔡徐坤被折磨得眼圈发红，双手不自觉的抓紧背后的坐垫，呜呜地求王子异下屌操他。王子异见蔡徐坤果真受不了了，才开始猛烈抽插，龟头直插骚心快感流窜全身，让蔡徐坤忍不住仰起头尖叫出声，口水泪水糊了一脸，湿亮亮的一片。蔡徐坤睁眼望着窗外霓虹色夜幕，被玩得头脑都不清醒了，昏昏的像一只找不回家的孤雏。在蓝天底下暴露一切的羞耻感以及高潮中的快感让蔡徐坤忍不住绞紧了小穴，让肏进去之前就已经被柔嫩的小手伺候了半天的性器用力地抽插几下，破开红艳的媚肉射到骚穴深处。

子...子异...

王子异在温热的小穴里享受了一会儿，心想现在你怎么不叫老公了呢，蔡徐坤就又翘着屁股贴上王子异的性器，赤裸裸的求欢姿态让王子异压着他到处吮吻。这次他没有那么急了，性器在小穴里轻轻地抽送，舌头从锁骨一点点舔舐下去，配合嘴唇的吸吮种下青紫吻痕。之前备受折磨的乳尖落在了王子异嘴里，被温柔含弄，隐秘的刺痛伴随着酥麻，让蔡徐坤的阴茎缓缓抬头。王子异这样过度的温柔反而对蔡徐坤是种别样的折磨，月亮升上去，光仿佛一片纱，蔡徐坤难耐地摇晃着小屁股自己套弄起来，没有一会儿就累得腿根打颤，王子异嘴唇贴着他胸前的一点点软肉说话，乖，不急，接着又在他身上吮出淤痕，阳具有一下没一下地肏着屄。

呜呜...

王子异专心在他身上留下瘢痕，就像他在蔡徐坤的舞台上留下痕迹一样，是漫长河流的一道划伤。蔡徐坤只能自己摇着屁股套弄大肉棒，如同取悦王子异的一个鸡巴套子或者性爱玩具，浪叫着收紧小穴，上下吞咽懒洋洋不愿干活的大鸡巴。嗯...啊...老公鸡巴...插到骚心啦...再往里点...。蔡徐坤不遗余力地浪叫着勾引王子异肏自己，两瓣滑弹的臀努力地抬上去吃王子异硕大的分身。殷红的小穴张合着吞吐肉棒的淫糜画面让王子异再也忍不住，阳具胀得更加粗大。蔡徐坤被淫荡欲望冲昏了头脑，动作的幅度越来越大，屁股越翘越高，将整根肉棒都深深地吃了进去。王子异也不再磨洋工，配合着蔡徐坤的节奏开始律动起来，柔嫩的穴口被粗硬的阴毛戳得发红，卵蛋啪啪啪地击打在挺翘的臀肉上，小穴剧烈的收缩将王子异刺激得舒爽无比。蔡徐坤被操干得眼梢红红，更加大声地呻吟出声来，凭着一股气摆动着的小屁股也慢了下来，等待大肉棒的临幸。

王子异一下重过一下地插入，蔡徐坤内壁都被磨得发烫，在又一次骚心被用力冲刺之后高潮了，嫩屄喷出了一波波淫水。王子异依然对准敏感点狠狠捣弄，蔡徐坤还没从上一波高潮中回过神来就被卷入下一波浪潮，被肏弄得高潮迭起，没多久又再次喷出了稀薄的精水，大肉棒又在小穴里抽插了数十下才射精。蔡徐坤没法将那泡精液抠出来，只能含着，穿裤子的时候他摸到自己臀肉都被拍得发烫发痒了，就斜着眼睛瞪了王子异。王子异吞了吞口水，没好意思说你眼睛里还含着一股水呢，哪怕剜我一眼也像是娇嗔。

你都不带套。蔡徐坤哑着嗓子说。

怀上了就生下来嘛。

这下轮到蔡徐坤不知道作何姿态了，他有些羞赧地低头笑了一下，没回答好或者不好，说了一句傻傻的。

-  
  
蔡徐坤被查出来怀孕是在那之后一个月，跨年那晚之后的每一次做爱他们确确实实都记得小心地戴了套，意外的是居然真的在那一天夜里一发入魂。王子异几乎是接到电话的当下就提着衣服跑出片场，他看到蔡徐坤披着一件过分宽大外套坐在长廊扶椅上出神时还能听见自己匆忙心跳。蔡徐坤就坐在那里，仿佛接骨木树在开那种黄色的小花，散发甜蜜香气。他就奔过去搂着他，有些哽咽地问他是否后悔，然后听见怀里闷闷的低笑，沉重如同他心跳。

终于怀上了，你不开心吗？蔡徐坤把通红的小肥脸从王子异怀里抬出来，嘟起嘴撒着娇问他，像只小猪。怀上了就生下来可是你说的，我身体原本就特殊，可不敢打胎。后来王子异红着耳朵贴在蔡徐坤小腹上想要听胎动时，蔡徐坤简直笑得想死了。我们的小孩还只有那么一点呢，他比划给王子异看，现在什么都听不到了啦。

蔡徐坤从五月份开始长胸，原先胸口的一点点肌肉消减下去变成软软的乳房，像是两只幼鸽匍匐。他未雨绸缪飞去国外打碟，微乎其微躲避媒体视线，有时候演出王子异会看，下了场叫他动作小一点，蔡徐坤靠在他身上擦汗说自己有分寸，两个人黏黏糊糊地贴了一会儿他又说自己体力越来越差了。那些时日碰巧王子异不清闲，只能在偷来的休息日飞到他身边，经常是两个人并不畅快地翻云覆雨一通，而第二天一大早王子异就要登机回国，蔡徐坤醒来的时候伸手去探身旁的被褥，就已经是冷的。

蔡徐坤后来大着肚子的日子身体总是湿润的，每天和王子异都要语音或视频一下好抒解过分旺盛的性欲。王子异看着他挺着圆圆的孕肚玩自己就心惊胆战，飞往国外的频率越来越高，用自己的鸡巴帮蔡徐坤堵一堵孕期的骚水，他也确实很想老婆。蔡徐坤用腿勾着他腰含含糊糊地叫他别走时，他心里软成的水就险些从眼角留下来，他的确亏欠太多。

秋老虎来的时候洛杉矶最热，玻璃外层都沁汗，蔡徐坤因为受孕而更加敏感，身体那股火就愈来愈烤。王子异每次轻柔肏他深处都让他情潮一浪一浪向上翻滚，皮肤从内向外泛出露泽，粉哒哒像只小猪。蔡徐坤被他干得意乱情迷的时候总是显得很可爱，眼睛对不上焦时看上去不太聪明的样子，王子异摸他身上多长出来的二两肉，爽得要死，老婆像猪真好。有的时候他看着因为抽插而有一点摇晃的肚子也会有点担心——老婆，你会不会真的生出一只小猪啊？圆圆的带着绒毛的热乎乎的粉色小猪？蔡徐坤就气急败坏地要去咬他嘴唇，可是肚子实在太大了啦，呜呜，根本就亲不到，怎么会这样捏，都怪老公把我搞大肚子啦！于是就红着眼眶气鼓鼓地捶打王子异。虽然好痛但是老婆真可爱，真的很可爱。

立冬之前蔡徐坤生了。小孩刚产下来还是红通通皱巴巴的，蔡徐坤说他像个小老头儿，看了一眼就不肯再看了。王子异倒是捧在怀里仔仔细细地瞅，稀罕得要命，等蔡徐坤出了月子，宝宝的皮肤就慢慢慢慢地舒张开了，仿佛夏天展开它的第一枝玫瑰。小孩子叫王启一，是男生，从小淘气，眼睛生得像妈妈，鼻子像爸爸，白白嫩嫩像个小香香团子。他在婴儿床里发出来的第一个音既不是mama也不是papa，是bro，但还不能说得太清楚，有点像啵啵啵的，一下又一下。王子异跪在床边和宝宝黏黏糊糊地啵来啵去，蔡徐坤就在绵延不绝的bro声里乐得前仰后合，踹了王子异后腰一脚叫他和他儿子滚出自己的动感地带。

蔡徐坤产子后总是涨奶，小孩没吃几口就饱了，剩下的就等着子异帮他吸出来，这项活动进行着进行着就演变成一场香甜的性爱。他的小孩吃奶也不知道是随谁，总之咬得他生疼，每天夜里蔡徐坤委屈巴巴地掀起被奶渍沾湿一片的上衣，露出一对青紫交加的小奶头，气氛总是变得旖旎起来。王子异的视线就让他久未使用的小屄湿润出水，红肿的乳头明明被触碰一下就会刺痛，但王子异吹一口气就让他舒服得乳孔张开着分泌一股一股的乳汁。蔡徐坤骑在他身上把乳头送进他嘴里，柔软细密的快感就让他立马软下来，王子异不停地吸吮着乳头，把这边乳头吸得红艳艳的，乳孔都大开了，奶汁淅淅沥沥往下淌，又换一边如法炮制，还用牙齿用力地啃，咬着乳头不放，蔡徐坤都觉得乳头要被咬掉了。王子异还恶劣地伸出舌尖在乳晕上打转，让乳头又敏感的抖了抖，一下子喷出一大泼奶水，打湿两个人衣服与床单。

蔡徐坤臊得脸瞬间红成小胖猪，王子异解了裤子，那根略有些上翘的鸡巴就直直地抵在他潮湿腿心，隔着一层内裤磨蹭合拢的饱满馒头屄，把那两瓣小阴唇磨得熟烂绽开了才肯放他脱下内裤插进去。王子异扶着那两只鸽子乳往嘴里塞，蔡徐坤的奶子一碰就要往下漏奶，白色乳汁洒下来散发热意，这感觉让蔡徐坤万分羞耻，像是失禁。他手足无措地想要用手指去堵两个大张的乳孔，急得眼泪在睫毛上摇摇欲坠。这时候王子异挺动下身喂他的小逼吃鸡巴，把两个乳房操得一颠一颠地喷奶，蔡徐坤搂着他的脖子满面春情，满足地浪叫出声，太久没有被肏过的骚穴忽然被硕大的肉棒撑开，胀痛感戳达泪腺，蔡徐坤的金豆子啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。他刚生了小孩，身体不平衡的激素让他那根小蘑菇在前端软趴趴，只能可怜兮兮地淌腺液，空虚许久的身体被填满，他此刻昏沉得像只孤雏，快感积蓄在整个下半身，刚动了没几下就激动得潮吹了一次，温热的液体浇在整个柱身上，王子异重重吸了一口气，慢慢向上顶。

王子异先是缓缓抽送，等蔡徐坤适应之后就开始大开大合地操干，不时肏进花心，让蔡徐坤的骚水喷个不停，自从怀孕之后蔡徐坤的身体就跟一条水似的，布料的摩擦也让他下体湿透。王子异埋进他深处射出来的时候蔡徐坤已经被捅得浑身都酸了，小逼一张一合地往外吐爱液和精水，两只浑圆的小乳房终于轻松下来。他抽了抽鼻子发现王启一躺在婴儿床里睁大了眼睛，咧着没牙的嘴看自己。

-

蔡徐坤出了月子没多久就飞到长隆录节目，两个人分居了一段时间，再次见面是小贾年前过生日，其他八个人预谋飞往韩国给他惊喜，这也是他和王子异在百分九解散后第一次公开同框。晚些时候他们两个坐一道回去，另外七个人心照不宣地没有和他们挤同一辆车，司机兜兜转转甩掉紧随其后的媒体和私生，拐进不起眼街角把他们放下车。

是一家情趣玩具定制会所，蔡徐坤听说这家做得最仿真，特意预约了时间。那些在长隆独自录制，夜里悄悄自慰的日子并不好受，仿佛一千根针被他吞进身体刺穿黏膜，带着空虚与痛痒安静结痂，几乎每个深夜都是哭着昏沉睡去，思念让他一直哑。所以他带着王子异来，测量他尺寸，再带着定制的仿真鸡巴回到拍摄地点。

王子异换了一根假阳具塞进他屄里。这个呢？蔡徐坤摇了摇头，他就拽着硅胶卵蛋拔出来，淫水湿漉漉地挂在整个鸡巴上，顺着淌。等终于换到蔡徐坤满意的材料时，肥嫩的馒头屄已经吹了两次水，蔡徐坤脸红得发烫，小腿转着筋地站不稳，王子异站在他身后捏他的小猪老婆那两瓣多汁的屁股蛋，终于把怒张的性器塞进他穴眼里。店员拿着王子异鸡巴那一套尺寸表找匠人，蔡徐坤就扒着陈列假鸡巴的货架被操，王子异挺动的力量让每根肉棒都像是活生生在跳动，他自己那根小鸡巴终于硬得起来，马眼疯狂地吐出爱液，把稀薄精水留在墙壁与架子上。最后他几乎要射到脱水了王子异才肯把精液从跳着的肉棒里交出来，蔡徐坤含着一泡精液回酒店，王子异还担心他会不会再中一次彩票，刚要开口就被蔡徐坤一双还带着奶味儿的唇瓣堵住。

怀就怀，又不是没生过。再多嘴把你扔下去。

-

春节前录制青你的时候蔡徐坤涨奶还很厉害，王子异给他买了硅胶的小粉猪乳贴，此刻已经被不小心渗出来的奶水泡湿了，感觉好闷。阴道里塞着的那颗跳蛋抵在骚心正中，被他调成最低档轻微震动，Ella老师看到王子异特意给他带上的巨型保温杯就会心一笑，子异对你很好吧？看你结婚生了小孩皮肤都比以前好了。蔡徐坤低着头含羞地笑，半是因为王子异确实体贴，半是因为他被骚穴里的跳蛋玩弄得欲罢不能。他总觉得自己身体里那颗小型机器的震动声会被另一个人听到，有人坐到他身边来时他耳朵霎时间红了，还被陈珏打趣，后来打着哈哈过去。

那只逼又在向里吞吃跳蛋，失禁般地往外流水，蔡徐坤有时候忍不住埋下头蹙着眉毛轻喘，脸红得几乎要滴血。Ella老师看到他紧绷的背弓问他是否还好，他心说的确不太好，但实际只是把腿夹得更紧，努力扯出一个难看笑容说还好。黑暗里他感受到自己腿心那块布料被缓慢打透。

这一段录完他匆忙带着手机进了厕所，在最后一个隔间拿出手机拨给王子异。他褪掉裤子打开腿，把濡湿肉花深处的跳蛋抠出来，期间不知道多少次因为打滑而推进更深处，快取出来时又在穴口碰到他阴唇上那点敏感的痣，跳蛋震动着让他战栗。老更，他咬着衣服把沉重潮湿的小猪乳贴撕下来，又挤着自己胀痛的乳房向外排奶。真的好痛好痒啊，他端着手机呜呜咽咽，王子异在另一边心里咯噔一下，糟糕，小猪老婆又在撒娇，可爱但真的让他很心疼。蔡徐坤揉弄那涨满了奶水的柔软鼓胀的奶子，捏弄着挺立如同红枣一般肿大的乳珠，看着腥甜的乳汁不停从自己肥嘟嘟的脂红色乳珠上溢出来浸湿了，摸得自己疼了半天，涨奶也没有太大改善，他就边掉金豆豆边哭着说王子异都怪你这个没良心的，呜呜，我就是小猪，做不来这种事情啦！王子异你对得起我吗王子异！

蔡徐坤花穴大张着，里面空无一物，两片肥美的阴唇咕叽咕叽地蠕动着溢出不少蜜汁来，艳红的阴蒂肿胀着微微颤动，里面的小阴唇在张合间不停收缩着鼓出红润湿淋淋的穴肉来。王子异就在那边听他用手指玩弄自己的咕啾声，令他几乎羞愤欲死，他晃动着胸脯在门板上摩擦了起来，乳珠愈发鼓胀不堪，两个饱含着奶水的挺翘奶子被压得软成一滩，晃动不止，颤抖着泌出一股股甜腥的奶水。

王子异在电话那头低低笑起来，蔡徐坤就在他闷闷的一声声坤坤里把自己操到潮吹，小鸡巴软着泄水，阴蒂肿胀。他靠着墙喘气，再把乳贴贴好，王子异突然挂了电话，他打着哭嗝愣了几秒气得差点摔了手机，半分钟后王子异给他发了微信，是一张鸡巴自拍照，王子异的鸡巴。紫红色青筋暴起地怒张着，鸡蛋大的龟头微微上翘，两个鼓囊的卵蛋异常饱满——一根粗大的超过十八公分的鸡巴。

他咽了咽口水，紧接着王子异发了一张照片，拍的是他在长隆居住酒店的床头柜，整整齐齐地摆了几盒避孕套。

他套上了衣服就要往回赶。

Fin.


End file.
